Sentinel
Sentinel is an alliance in the online nation-simulating game, Project Terra. History Sentinel Kingdom -- more known as Sentinel, was founded on January 11, 2013 by Cuba and Prefontaine as a culmination of discussions and planning after over a month. Both Cuba and Prefontaine are former leaders of Guardian; Prefontaine having been Guardian's long-time President in Lord Empires and being the guiding principle within Guardian for a number of years, both having served as Triumvir in 2011, both having served as Vanguard in 2012, both having been Minister of War at one point or another in Guardian. Cuba retired as the Vanguard of Guardian in November of 2012 and had long desired to have an alliance he could claim as his own and mold it in the likeness of the alliances he admired. Prefontaine had a desire to have a unique alliance with a unique assortment of individuals, after having done many things in Guardian for many, many, years. Which brings this to the actual founding. The alliance was founded and designed to closely replicate Umbrella in Cyber Nations as well as Mushroom Kingdom and Nordreich in Cyber Nations.The latter two being monarchies, the former being a closed recruitment and selective admissions alliance. A number of years in Nordreich taught me that a strong military theme within the alliance is paramount to success. Along with military, dedicated and focused leadership is crucial to the maintenance and survival of an alliance and a group of gamers. Without a close community of members no alliance or group of gamers can survive, which is why Sentinel doesn't just see things in relation to whatever game we call "home" but we see things in relation to everyone we call friends and comrades. In early December, Prefontaine approached Cuba and kicked around the idea of forming an alliance together in Project Terra. Many different individuals were brought in on the discussion -- including Tenages and Cody K and later Longbowe. The general agreement was for an alliance that would be selective on who was admitted, would not be a democracy, would have a small government, would have an actual theme, would have a simple charter and would do things in unconvential ways. Further discussion was put off until the end of December due to Prefontaine being busy and Cuba being in Russia. Upon returning, a group discussion was held between the main group of folks with flag designs being presented by Cody K and Cuba, along with symbology designs. Prefontaine requested that the Ouroboros he had picked out be used and an agreement was made to make it the official Sentinel symbol; as such, numerous new flags were fielded as candidates using the new symbol. After two more weeks and numerous more discussions, Cuba decided to declare existence of Sentinel so official organising could take place, which made him the King by default with no contesting from any of the involved parties. Well, we can't forget Bassman in this lot. Back in 2011 Bassman had been a member of Guardian and had resigned after not liking how the alliance was structured; after leaving, he spoke of his desire to found an alliance in Project Terra. Though, it would not be for another year that his desire would be fulfilled. After founding, Cuba brought Bassman onboard as a founding member and named him the first Chief Envoy of Sentinel. The official DoE of Sentinel. Category:Active Alliances